Thats life
by SilvernovaX
Summary: Bit's life seems very content, he has everything he wants, friends, a high paying job, fame in the S Class, but then he comes across something that he wants, but just can't get. A girl.
1. Meet the Team

a bit/OOc fic. by the way, jamie doesn't show up in this story cuz he went to do some solo traveling, or sumthin like that jamie- its a journey of self discovery! yes, i'm sure it is. please read and review. well, enjoy my lovely story.  
  
Terra stood in front of the hovercraft, coat slung over her shoulder, look of appraisal on her face. Hmm. S class at least. She'd have opponents worthy of a fight. Before she could think anymore, the large door swung down at an alarmingly fast rate. She jumped aside in the nick of time before the door crushed her.  
  
"You must be the new fighter I hired! Eh?" Dr. Toros ended in confusion as he saw her alarmed and shocked face.  
  
"And you're Dr. Toros." She said, still a bit surprised.  
  
"Your name's Terra Anamori, correct?" Dr. Toros inquired. She nodded. He then asked, "20 years old?"  
  
"Yeh-" she started before a loud scream and bang sounded from inside.  
  
"They're at it again." Doc sighed, "Don't mind those two. You'll get used to it."  
  
"Er..." Terra said unsurely.  
  
"Leena! NOO!" a male voice yelped.  
  
"You'll pay, you little-" a rather furious female voice that Terra was sure was the one called Leena yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a blond haired boy ran next to Dr. Toros, panting heavily. His emerald eyes sparkled in the bright sun. He then said, "Doc, Leena's being-" He stopped catching sight of Terra.  
  
Bit looked at her in amazement. Long raven black hair was caught in a ponytail, eyes the color of a stormy sea glinted oddly. A tee shirt and and jeans hugged her curved and tanned body. He said, "Who- who- you?"  
  
"Bit's a little shy." Doc said hastily to Bit's fragmented question.  
  
Then a vibrant redhead rushed out, face as flushed the color of her hair. Her violet eyes seemed to burn with rage. Her hair looked like it was wet. She took notice of Terra and immediately calmed down, "Oh, hello. You must be Terra. Dad's been going on about you for weeks."  
  
"Hi Leena, hi Bit." Terra said awkwardly.  
  
"And if Bit acts like an idiot, like he usually does, don't mind him." Leena said hotly.  
  
"Leena!" he responded in protest.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Dr. Toros said snappishly. Continuing, "You can meet Brad, then go up to your room."  
  
Terra shrugged and picked up her bags and went inside. She didn't notice Bit still staring at her.  
  
"Why're you still ogling her?" Leena asked slyly.  
  
"I wasn't ogling. I'm just surprised our new fighter's a girl." Bit replied.  
  
"But Terra is a girl's name." Leena pointed out.  
  
Then, a sudden thought struck him."Wait a minute, where's your zoid!" Bit called after her.  
  
Terra turned around, "It broke down a mile from here. I had to walk here."  
  
"What kind of zoid do you have?" Leena asked.  
  
"Its a brand new model, and she has the first one ever made. The Black Dragon." Dr. Toros said proudly, patting Terra on the back.  
  
"How come you have the first model?" Bit inquired.  
  
"My dad made it." She muttered indifferently.  
  
Just then, a man around his early twenties with long brown hair and dark turqouise eyes entered. His half lidded expression gave him a bored expression. He spotted Terra and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Brad, this is the new fighter I hired. Terra Anamori." Doc said cheerily.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Brad muttered. Terra smiled and nodded.  
  
"Dr. Toros, my zoid broke down and I had to leave it. D'you think you could get it with the hovercargo?" Terra said awkwardly.  
  
"Are you crazy! If we don't get it now, someone will probably steal it! You don't have to ask!" Doc said frantically and ran off to the controls.  
  
"He's a little weird when it comes to zoids." Leena said and picked up one of Terra's bags, "Here, I'll help you carry these to your room."  
  
As they were walking down the hallway, Terra couldn't help asking, "What happened to your previous fighter?"  
  
Leena sighed sadly. With a heavy tone, "Jamie. He left a while ago. I guess he needed to do some solo thinking."  
  
They walked in silence after that until they reached her room, "Thanks Leena. I'll unpack." Terra stood in her room, with nothing to shatter the silence. Leaving her to think of everything that happened before she quit her old team.  
  
"No. You're supposed to forget all of that." She told herself out loud. Busying herself with unpacking, her mind had little time to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all sat down at the table, stuffing their faces with food.  
  
"Man, this is good." Terra said through her mashed potatoes.  
  
"Jamie cooked better." Bit said ruefully, shifting aside the chicken in his mouth to talk.  
  
Terra ate in a thoughful silence. She wondered when their first zoid fight would begin.  
  
"Terra, I got your Black Dragon. Its in pretty bad shape though. What happened to it?" Doc asked, eyebrows furrowed in a frown.  
  
She bit her lip and then said, "I- well, some fighters just attacked me out of nowhere. Probably a regular gang."  
  
Brad was the only one concentrating hard enough to know she was lying. He said nothing though, but staring at her with mistrust.  
  
"What kind of zoids did they have, did you catch their voices?" Leena bombarded.  
  
"No. Nothing. Don't worry. The Black Dragon was only out of commision. Minimal damage." Terra muttered, halfheartedly pushing her mashed potatoes around.  
  
Bit watched her stare at her plate. What was she not telling them?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra lay on her bed, glaring at the ceiling. Maybe she shouldn't have joined the team. Thats ridiculous. You're gonna do great here. Her two thoughts argued back and forth. Finally sleep brought her warring mind to a halt.  
  
who is this mysterious new team member? what is she hiding? will the others find out? don't ask me. just review and read the next chapter stupid. 


	2. Encounter

hi guys. second chappie here. thanks for the reviews. please read and review this chappie too.  
  
Bit suddenly ran into the room Terra and Brad were in, panting heavily.  
  
"Leena-on-rampage-hide-me!" Bit said, still panting.  
  
"Closet to your right." Terra said monotonously.  
  
Bit mouthed a thank you as he rushed into the closet. Just after that, Leena storms in. Seething, "Have you seen that little weasel?"  
  
"Closet to your right." Terra said monotonously again and a groan came from the closet. Leena drags a whimpering Bit off to give him a daily beating.  
  
"What really happened to your zoid?" Brad asked after Leena and Bit were out of earshot.  
  
Terra looked up from her magazine, looking surprised and hostile at the same time, "I told you last night."  
  
"Its obvious you're lying." Brad replied calmly, putting his coffee down.  
  
"Well then what do you think happened to my zoid?" Terra said testily.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Brad asked.  
  
"I didn't know you had a right to interrogate team members." Terra said irratibly.  
  
"I don't trust people as easily as everyone else does." Brad said, with his maddening calmness.  
  
"What are you trying to say!" Terra yelled, standing, slamming her hands onto the table.  
  
"I'm saying you're hiding something from us, and I won't let you cheat my team." Brad said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"This is my team too." Terra growled.  
  
"You've only been here for a day. You haven't fought any battles. You're a stranger to us. You're hardly part of this team." Brad said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"You act like I'm going to leave this team in a few minutes. Which might be the case if you keep this up." Terra said, grinding her teeth.  
  
"Frankly, I wouldn't mind." Brad said.  
  
Terra opened her mouth to say something furious, but Bit stomped in, looking livid.  
  
Bit pointed to Terra with a shaking finger, "You- you little friggin- "  
  
"What happened to your face, did Leena smash it with a brick?" Terra grimaced. At least Bit would take her mind off her unpleasant conversation with Brad.  
  
"She might as well have!" Bit yelled at the hallway behind him, near Leena's room.  
  
"Sorry." Terra muttered, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Sorry isn't gonna fix the bruises, now is it?" Bit said through gritted teeth.  
  
She laughed. Terra said, "Here, I'll get you fixed up." Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you gonna do with those?" Bit asked warily. Terra was carrying rubbing alcohol, bandages, and a first aid kit.  
  
"Ouch! It burns." Bit winced as Terra swabbed a cut with rubbing alcohol.  
  
"Don't be such a sissy." Terra sighed.  
  
"Where did you learn all this?" Bit asked.  
  
"My mom was a nurse. She always told me the best remedies for colds, fevers, and even pimples." Terra said with a reminiscent smile.  
  
"She sounds nice." Bit returned the smile, "How is she?"  
  
Terra bit her lip, in a shaky voice she said, "She died six years ago. I miss her a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bit muttered, feeling stupid.  
  
Terra was staring out the window and suddenly stood up, wide eyed.  
  
"Hey, whats wrong?" Bit asked, looking out the window too.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Terra asked, pointing out the window at a eager looking blue eyed, hazel haired man eagerly pounding the window.  
  
"Oh, thats just Harry." Bit said blankly.  
  
"And why is he-" Terra started and an aggravated Leena stomped in and opened the window.  
  
"Harry! I told you that you're not allowed here!" Leena yelled at Harry.  
  
"Leena, my love, nothing can keep me from you!" Harry declared passionately.  
  
"Admirer, I take." Terra said.  
  
"Yep. Thats Harry for you." Bit sighed.  
  
Leena was yelling at Harry, until he craned his neck and noticed Terra.  
  
"Leena sweetheart, who is she?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Thats Terra, our new team member." Leena said hotly, "Now can you leave!"  
  
"What! You hired her instead of me!" Harry said tragically.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Terra said sarcastically, but Harry continued.  
  
"Harry, we wanted a good zoid fighter. Not a half wit who can't operate a zoid correctly." Bit explained.  
  
"Why you little-" Harry snarled and jumped through the window.  
  
"Harry? I thought I said you weren't allowed near my daughter." Dr. Toros said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I would like to know why she was hired instead of me!" Harry said, pointing a finger at Terra.  
  
"Easy. She has the qualifications and you don't." Doc said cheerfully while Harry fell on the ground anime style and Terra beamed.  
  
"Tough luck Harry." Bit said, "Now I'll have to kick you out." He pulled Harry up by the collar and threw him out the window.  
  
"Look at him fly." Terra said as they watched Harry sail through the air.  
  
"Well now that he's gone, we can go to town." Doc said, grinning broadly.  
  
"Yes!" Leena said, punching a fist in the air.  
  
"Leena's always happy to go shopping." Bit muttered and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Terra, go tell Brad to get ready to go out." Doc said.  
  
Terra ground her teeth at the remembrance of Brad.  
  
Bit was the only one who saw the steely flash in her eyes.  
  
She calmly walked into the room where Brad was still in. Terra then said icily, "We're going to town." She turned to walk out until Brad spoke.  
  
"What are you trying to hide from us thats so important?" Brad inquired.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Terra said blankly, back still turned, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to keep my personal life quiet." And before Brad could say another word, she walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooh, a weapon update for the gunsniper!" Leena said eagerly.  
  
"This place has everything!" Terra said ecstatically.  
  
"The girls are always most excited to go shopping." Doc said, grinning widely.  
  
They managed to drag Terra and Leena out of the store and were now gaping at a prototype of the Black Dragon.  
  
"I can't believe you have this zoid." Bit said in awe, "It can walk on land and fly."  
  
"Yeah. Its great." Terra said with a bored tone, "Amazing zoid." She turned away, hands in her pockets. Her half lidded eyes suddenly widened as she saw a man in a black coat, sunglasses covering his eyes. But she already knew under those glasses were cold eyes that resembled the color of ice. His dark red hair swayed in the wind as he walked towards her.  
  
"No. Not you." Terra said in transfixed horror as he clutched her wrist and pulled her from the group.  
  
"Haven't you been expecting me?" He said, a twisted grin appearing across his face.  
  
Bit turned around and saw Terra trying to pull away from a tall figure, who was effortlessly holding her two wrists in one hand.  
  
"Let go." she moaned and tugged harder.  
  
"Hey! Let go of her!" Bit called to the man. Everyone else turned around at the commotion.  
  
Terra became more frantic to get away, "Stop it. Not here."  
  
"Mind your own business, punk." the man growled, still not releasing hold on Terra.  
  
"This is my business. What do you want with Terra?" Bit snarled and started towards him.  
  
Terra suddenly kicked her captor in the stomach, causing him to let go of her.  
  
"I'll be back." He sneered, sunglasses askew so they could see his glaring eyes. Terra sank to the ground. He then stormed off. Suddenly, he was gone.  
  
"Who the hell was he?" Brad said angrily, helping Terra onto her feet.  
  
Terra was surprised at his concern. A few hours ago, they had been glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"What a jerk." Bit muttered darkly.  
  
"He seems familiar though." Leena said suspiciously.  
  
"Terra, do you know him?" Dr. Toros asked urgently.  
  
She shook her head and said as truthfully as she could, "I've never seen him in my life." It must have been good enough to fool Brad, since he didn't bother her afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra thought she could escape everything by joining a new team. No, it had only made things even worse. She had now put her whole team in danger. Arin was ruthless. He'd kill everyone in his way to get what he wanted. Arin, of course was her attacker earlier this day. It was impossible to sleep with so many thoughts in her brain, which was sagging with the weight of her troubled mind.  
  
my stomach hurts. think I ate some weird cereal. anyways, please review and the third chapter will be here soon. 


End file.
